


Home

by HooperMolly



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooperMolly/pseuds/HooperMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>3 fics in a week. That's upsetting and it's entirely Kim and Sophia's fault.<br/>Again, apologies to the precious magical creatures that are Ben and Andy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> 3 fics in a week. That's upsetting and it's entirely Kim and Sophia's fault.  
> Again, apologies to the precious magical creatures that are Ben and Andy.

The few months after the Masterchef final were absolute chaos. 

There were interviews and job offers and the weirdness of being recognised by the general public. 

It was intense, and nothing that either of the boys could have prepared themselves for. 

Ben had barely had time to stop and catch his breathe, let alone catch up with Andy. 

They’d spent hours on the phone late at night, discussing plans or how tired they were. One night Andy had been chatting away about this new idea he’d had and the next thing Ben knew he was waking up to morning sun with his phone pressing into his cheek. 

The next night he’d apologised profusely, while Andy teased him mercilessly. 

“If you’d stop being an arse for a minute, I’d be able to tell you that I’m flying up to Sydney next week for an interview and then I’m driving up to Newcastle.” 

“You’ll be staying with me then.” 

Andy replied immediately, in an authoritative tone that Ben recognised as meaning it would be pointless trying to negotiate. 

“You sure that’s okay?” 

“Of course it is, you idiot.” 

_____

“Well, this is it. This is home.” 

Andy said, as Ben followed him through the front door. 

“That way is mum and dad’s room, we won’t go in there. Then there’s the study straight in front.” 

He pushed open the door, revealing a small room with a desk and computer crammed in one corner. Crammed next to it were a couple of bookshelves that looked so full that they might collapse under their own weight. 

“That door leads to the hallway, but we’ll take the long route via the kitchen and living area.” 

There was no door separating the kitchen from the long entrance, just a narrow archway. The kitchen itself was a u-shape, long and thin. 

Beyond it was a large wooden dining table that backed on the door out to the backyard. 

The end of the room opened out into a simple but comfortable looking living area with a TV and array of gaming systems and media players stored neatly in a wide cabinet. 

Andy started rambling on about how he’d fixed all the wiring in one corner and installed a new power point in the hall even though he wasn’t really supposed to. 

Ben knew what it meant when Andy started babbling away, just like he knew what it meant when Andy couldn’t stand still rather than bouncing around from foot to foot. 

Silently and swiftly he turned him round, leaned down and kissed him. 

“I was doing the thing where I talk too much, wasn’t I?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Sorry. I got nervous. It’s been three months since we’ve been face to face, I didn’t know if we were still at this stage or if it was going to weird.” 

“You worry too much.” 

As proof that Andy’s concerns were unnecessary, Ben kissed him again. 

He felt a warm fluttering sensation in his stomach as Andy’s hands worked their way around his neck, returning the kiss with enthusiasm. 

A sudden, small ‘oh’ came from the entrance to the kitchen and Andy immediately froze. 

“I’m so sorry boys, I didn’t expect you here so early or I’d have knocked or shouted out or given you some kind of warning.” 

Her hands were clutching at plastic bags full of groceries. 

Andy was still standing like a deer caught in the headlights so Ben took it upon himself to reply. 

“No worries Mrs Allen, do you need a hand with shopping?” 

She smiled gratefully at him.

“Oh that’d be lovely Ben. There’s still at least a dozen bags on the back seat. Just bring them in here, I’ll put everything away.” 

Ben returned the smile and headed off towards the front door. Behind him, he heard Andy’s mum stopping him as he moved to follow. 

“Mum - ” 

He began, but she interrupted him. 

“Andy, he’s a very nice man. Polite, friendly, and kind-hearted. I like him.” 

There was a moment’s pause before she added, “A lot.” 

This was followed by quiet murmurings that Ben couldn’t decipher. 

“As long as you’re happy, we’re happy. You know that.” 

When Andy finally emerged from the kitchen his eyes were red. He frowned when he noticed Ben standing in front of the door. 

“I wasn’t listening.” 

He said reflexively. 

“You’re a terrible liar Ben.” 

But there was no malice or bitterness in his tone. 

“How much did you hear?” 

He asked as he crossed over to the door. 

“Enough.” 

Ben replied, squeezing Andy’s shoulder. Andy smiled up at him in acknowledgement of the gesture. 

“Three months in Tasmania and you forget how to operate a door? Oh just wait until night time. In Newcastle we have this thing called ducted heating, it will blow your mind.” 

Somehow fetching the shopping from the car turned into a competition to see who could carry the most bags. Andy claimed victory with eight to Ben’s seven but Ben protested. 

“It’s not just about the number of bags, it’s also about the weight. I’m carrying at least three bags full of cans and bottles but I can see that you’ve got at least one bag that’s nothing but paper towel and a packet of chips.” 

He explained, as Andy kicked open the slightly ajar front door. 

“Andy Allen, what have I told you about using your feet to open that door? You’ll damage the fly screen.” 

Andy’s mum’s voice rang out from the kitchen. 

“I had my hands full.” 

He complained as he entered the kitchen. 

“And don’t think I’ve conceded defeat. We never set the rules as weight vs number, it was about how many bags and that’s all.” 

He added, looking over his shoulder at Ben. 

“You know boys, it is possible to make multiple trips from the kitchen to the car.” 

Andy’s mum said, shaking her head as they struggled to set the bags down without dropping one. 

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that Mum?” 

She gave him a playfully stern look. 

“Well if you’re to be believed there is no fun in being practical. I hope you’ve shown Ben around and offered him a drink.” 

Ben and Andy exchanged looks. 

“I’d started giving him a tour but we hadn’t quite made it to the bedroom yet when you got home.” 

Ben could almost hear the cogs turning in Andy’s head as he realised what he’d just said. 

“No. Not like that. No. His bag…where he’s sleeping…I’m gonna stop talking now.” 

Andy’s mum let out a laugh that was so startling similar to Andy’s that it caught Ben off guard. 

“Well then, how about you show Ben to the bedroom while I fix us all a nice cup of tea?” 

“Yeah, take me to the bedroom Andy.” 

Ben said, tapping him on the bum. 

“Oh my god, you’re working as a team.” 

Andy groaned. 

“Less talking, more walking.” 

Ben said, putting his hands around Andy’s waist and winking at Andy’s mum. 

“I can tell you’re having a silent conversation behind my back. Stop it.” 

Ben laughed. 

“You started it.” 

Andy grabbed Ben’s wrists, but he didn’t move his hands. 

“And I’m ending it.” 

“In the bedroom?” 

“Stop making everything I’m saying sound like it’s come out wrong.”

“You’re leading me to a bedroom with my hands around your waist. You sure it’s coming out wrong?” 

Andy didn’t reply. Instead he let go of one wrist so that he could open the only door at this end of the hall. 

“My room. Although for the next week, I suppose it’s our room.” 

Andy’s room wasn’t very big. Most of it was taken up by the bed pushed over against one wall. 

“You said you were worried before, but I’m only seeing one bed.” 

Ben teased. 

“There’s a fold out bed under the double. If I had it out now you wouldn’t be able to move in here and you want to share the double, don’t you?” 

“It had sprung to mind, yeah.”

“Mum’ll have a field day. Her and dad bought me the double a couple of years back ‘just in case’. She really likes you. I mean, mum likes everyone but she _really_ likes you. Didn’t shut up about you after she met you in the Masterchef kitchen.” 

Ben shrugged, and drew Andy in close, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s middle so that he could feel the warmth of his shoulders pressing into his chest. 

“What can I say? I’m good with parents.”

"That's nice. I'm good with my hands."


End file.
